The Marauders Return!
by moonlightning3
Summary: After an incident with a broken timeturner, James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily land in Harry's 6th year! What will happen? Then things get weirder when the future Marauders come too. It's my first FF! R&R Bitte! That's German for please. No Flames!
1. What did you do?

**_Chapter 1 _**

Crystal(me): Hi, and welcome to the story, _The Marauders Return!_

Harry: Yes, read and review!

Crystal: Here to help me is the 'Golden Trio'!

Hermione: reads a book...

Ron: Yeah!

Harry: So read and review!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter sob

1975

"It's so great to be back!" exclaimed Sirius Black for the billionth time.

"Sirius," sighed Remus Lupin," We've been at Hogwarts for a week now, and you're still saying that."

"Well it's true!" said Sirius defensively. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Where's Peter?" asked James Potter.

"Detention," informed Remus, "and if he keeps it up he might actually beet you at the record of the most detentions this year."

James and Sirius looked shocked to even think that! Remus rolled his eyes again.

"What time is it?" asked Remus, trying to change the subject.

James checked hi watch. "Oh, blimey! We're late for Transfiguration! You know how McGonagall is about that!"

"Let's go!" said Remus, and they went running down the corridor. When they turned around the corner, they collided into something, and fell over.

"Potter, you idiot!" cried Lily Evens, pointing towhat looked like a broken necklace,"You've broken my time-turner!"

Before anyone could reply, the corridor started spinning faster, and faster, until it finally stoped, and everything went back to normal. Or so they thought.

Still glaring at the marauders, Lily reached over to pick up the remains of the time-turner, but, her eyes widened as she looked at were it was, it wasn't there!

"Now I'll have to tell Dumbledore about this," growled Lily, her emerald eyes flashing, "and you're coming with me!"

That said, they all reluctantly headed to the headmaster's office.

"Er, do you now the password?" asked Remus. Everyone shook their heads.

"Then we'lljust have to guess" said Lily.

"Lemon Drop"

"Cockroach Clusters"

"Droobles Best Blowing Gum"

"Acid Pops"The gargoyle jumped aside.

Sirius shrugged, "Who knew?"

They went up to his office and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"Er, Professor," started Lily, "Something happened to my time-turner, it disappeared, and-"

"Miss Evens," interrupted Dumbledore "It's far worse then that I'm afraid."

"What?"

"You seem to have traveled into the future. Twenty years to be exact."

"Twenty y-"she rounded on the marauders, "look what you've done"! They shrank back, but still tried to protest.

"It wasn't our fault!"

"How were we supposed to know?"

"Yeah, give us a break, why don't cha'."

"Well," Interrupted Dumbledore, "until we find out how to get you back to your own time, you'll have to continue your lessons here, and we'd best change your looks too. Don't want anyone to recognize you."

"Exactly,"said Serenity, who no one noticed before, "I'll do it."

Serenity Crescent Moon was the resident Shifter at Hogwarts. A shifter looks just like a human, except he or she will have a 'shifter's mark' on their forehead. Serenity's was a crescent moon. Shifters can change their forms to anything, and don't need wands to do magic,though high ranking ones have staffs that made them more powerful. Serenity was second in charge of the Shifter's Kingdom, and therefore had a tall emerald staff, with a crescent moon, and star on top.

She pointed her staff at the newcomers, and with a flash light they all looked different.

James now had neat brown hair, and bright, blue eyes. Sirius had blond hair, but other then that nothing changed. Remus was a bit shorter, and had darker skin. Lily's eyes were now also blue, and her hair was now raven black.

"So," said Dumbledore," James, you will be Jamie Pater, Lily you're Lilith Brunson, Sirius your Sam White, and Remus you're Romulus Trep. Alright?"

As soon as they nodded there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

McGonagallcame in with her hands on two boys shoulders, one looking a bit like Lucius Malfoy, and the other, an exact replica of James. Before his appearence changed of course.

"These two," said McGonagall disapprovingly, "have been at it. _Again._" she added.

"He startedit!" The boys said at the same time.

They scowled at each other. "Did not!" Again in unison.

"Harry," said Dumbledore,"please explain-"

"Oh, sure!" cut in the blond boy rather rudely, "Ask him! _Everyoneknows_he's your favorite student!'

This made Harry mad. "Shut it Malfoy!" Well that confirmed one suspicion.

"Bugger off Potter!" That confirmed the other.

"Harry" Said Dumbledore yet again, "Please explains.

Harry took a deep breath and started_-_

_Flashback_

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking across Hogwarts grounds, whenthey heard a sneering voice they knew all to well._

_"Well, well, well." said Draco Malfoy," If it isn't the 'Golden Trio'' He threw them a look of disgust. "More like the Terrible Trio. A Pure-Blood, a Half-Blood, and a Mudblood, all best friends. Pathetic!"_

_Ron and Harry made for Malfoy, but Hermione held them back._

_"Don't"she said, "He's not worth it."_

_"Yeah, that's right," sneered Malfoy, "better start listening to the mudblood Scarhead, Weasel."_

_Ron's ears went red at this. The trio was walking away, but Malfoy didn't stop there._

_"What's the matter Potter_? Dogging _my footsteps like your dear old godfather? The stinking blood-traitor."_

_"THAT'S IT!"roared Harry. He spun around and shot a spell at Malfoy. But Malfoy was ready; he dodged it, and shot one of his own. Pretty soon they were having a full-fledged duel, audience and everything._

_"WHAT'S THIS? STOP THAT THIS INSTANCE"shrieked Professor McGonagall._

_Harry and Draco lowered their wands. She gripped both of their shoulders' and said "It's of to the Headmaster's office for you two!"_

_End Flashback_

"I see" said Professor Dumbledore," in that case 20 points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin, and detention for both of you."

"Yes, sir." They both said.

"Very good. Harry, would you please show these four to the Gryffindor tower?" Asked Dumbledore, gesturing to James and the others. Harry and Draco did a double-take. They hadn't noticed them until now. Harry nodded.

"We don't need-" started James

"Yes, you do" interrupted Serenity, "as _new_ students, you really should have a guide. At least for a little while."

She was obviously telling them not to blow their cover.

"Harry,"asked Dumbledore, " before you do, could I see you for a moment?"

"Sure Professor." said Harry.

"Wait for Harry outside my office." Dumbledore informed the Marauders and Lily, "He will be with you shortly."

They nodded, and everyone except Harry, Dumbledore, and Serenity, left the office.

Crystal: Well that's it for Chapter 1!

Harry: Hoped you liked it! And now that you've done the reading part, you just need to do the reviewing part!

Ron: Hey! How come I wasn't hardly in that chapter!

Hermione: looks up from her book You'll be in the next one, as willI.

Ron: Oh. Okay!

Crystal: See you next time!


	2. Flames, Sharpeye, and Talons

_Chapter Two_

Crystal: Hey everyone, here's chapter 2, Flames, Sharpeye, and Talons!

Harry: Read and review!

Ron: Am I gonna be in _this _chapter?

Crystal: Yes.

Ron: Good, where's Hermione?

Hermione: Here.

Crystal: Okay! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants to talk to Harry about" inquired Lily.

"Who knows, who cares, I have a son!" exclaimed James.

"Who in their right mind married you I'll never know." sighed Lily. James scowled.

"Also note, some things never change," said Remus, " the old 'Potter vs.Malfoy family feud' is still on."

"Got that right" said Sirius.

* * *

"Yes, Professor?" asked Harry. 

"Harry, Serenity says you've mastered occlumency, and are ready to start practicing legilimency."

"Yes, sir, I am."

"Very well, you will continue your lessons with Serenity and learn it." informed Dumbledore, "only, when you practice it with your friends, ask their permission first."

"Unless they deserve it" added Serenity. Dumbledore gave her a look, however didn't object.

"Thanks" said Harry. Serenity winked at him and he winked back. They were engaged, but decided to keep that a secret for safety reasons. No one even knew they were dating.

* * *

Harry went down to meet the new students, and found them talking in the corridor. they stopped when he approached. 

"Er, hi." said Harry nervously, "I'm Harry Potter."

"Jamie Pater, people call me James for short."

"Lilith Brunson, call me Lily."

"Romulus Trep, call me Romey."

"Sam White, call me Sam."

Harry stared. Two of these people had the nicknames of his parents! Of course, Lily and James were common names, so it was probably just coincidence.

"The Gryffindor Tower's this way," gestured Harry, "follow me."

When they reached the Fat Lady's portrait, they stopped.

"The password's polyjuice." said Harry.

The portrait swung open and they all clamored in. Two students immediately came up to Harry.

"What happened?" asked a tall, and gangly, redheaded boy, "and who are these people?"

Harry introduced everyone to each other, and explained what happened in Dumbledore's office. Not including the legilimency lessons, he'd tell them later in privet.

"I go by what I said before," said an awed Ron, "You get away with _everything._" Harry merely grinned, and shrugged.

"Well, we'd better turn in for the night," said Hermione, "we don't want to miss the show."

"What show?" asked Sirius.

The trio merely grinned, and replied, "You'll see."

* * *

Harry was eating breakfast when Ron and Hermione came down to the Great Hall. They took their usual seats, on either side of Harry, and began to talk. 

"Of course we'll help you." said Hermione when Harry explained the legilimency lessons," Just make sure you ask us before you go rummaging in our minds." Harry grinned and nodded. Then they noticed the new students coming in, and waved for them to sit next to each other.

"Morning," everyone said. Now nearly everyone was having breakfast, though they knew something odd was going on, and everyone was asking the same question. Where were all the Slytherins?

The Slytherin table was completely empty of people. Not one Slytherin in sight!

"Now we can't have a quarter of the school miss breakfast,"said Dumbledore, "Professor Snape, would you please go fetch the Slytherins?" Snape got up and left the hall, when he re-entered it with the Slytherins, the hall rose with laughter.

The Slytherins now were red and gold. Their robes, hair, even skin were all Gryffindor colours! The backs of their robes said things like; Slitherins Stink, and Gryffindor Rule, and I'm a Git. Malfoy's was the worst, it said; I'm a Slimey, Spoiled, Lazy Git!

If that wasn't enough, when they all sat down, fireworks exploded from their food to spell:

THE MARAUDERS HAVE RETURNED!

COUTESY OF THE GOLDEN TRIO!

Then there was golden feather underneath that. No one really knew why their mark was a feather, but truth was they had become animagi during summer, and they were all birds. Harry was a phoenix: Flames, Ron was a hawk: Sharpeye, and Hermione was an owl: Talons. The feather was gold because, well, they _were_ the Golden Trio. With the help of Remus they managed to become animagi fairly quickly.

They weren't going to be full time Marauders of course, They'd just do a prank here, and there, to get revenge on others who deserved it. What bothered Harry a bit was his animagus form.

_Flashback_

_"Wow Harry!" exclaimed Hermione when she saw Harry turn into a phoenix, and back, "You're a magic creature! That's very, very rare! You have to be a really powerful wizard."_

_"It's true." said Serenity, "There are now only two in the world. You and Dumbledore! Tom would probably be one too, but he never became an animagus."_ _Harry was in shock. Shock he hadn't experienced since he found out he was a parsletongue._

_End Flashback

* * *

_

The rest of the day went uneventfully, unless you counted Slytherins constantly trying to trip the trio.(mostly Harry as he was the leader) Soon it was time for dinner. Every one was settled (the Slytherins were still red and gold), Dumbledore stood up and everyone was quiet. He began to speak.

"As many may have noticed, we have four new students at Hogwarts." he gestured to the Gryffindor table, " Their names are Jamie Pater, Lilith Brunson, Sam White, and Romulus Trep. Please welcome them." When the applause died down, Dumbledore spoke again, " Now I believe Mr. Potter would like to say something."

Harry felt all the eyes on him. He stood up, and cleared his throat.

"I'd just like to say," he started, "that we _are_ going to continue D.A. meetings." For this there were many cheers and claps. This cheered him up a bit. "Since we're allowing new members, before you join, you obviously have to know what it's about. Therefore, for the time being, Hermione's taken of the curse, so members, you will be able to tell people about it without having SNEAK written across your face." This received many snickers, and a few scowls from the Ravenclaw table. He continued, "If you_ do _want to join contact Hermione Granger, who'll give you all the necessary information, etc. Our first meeting will be based on finding a new place for headquarters, so you'd better be there. Thank you!" He sat back down.

People immediately started talking about it, and Harry could tell he'd have a lot more members soon.

"So," said Remus, "What _is_ the D.A.?"

Harry explained what the meetings were all about, and soon everyone who was listening wanted to join. (not including all ready members)

The trio was very happy with the line of students who wanted to join. Hermione made lots more fake galleons for new members, and old ones (like Neville) who lost theirs. Soon the parchment of member's names was so full, Hermione had to write extra small. Even Serenity said she would help. This was good, as having a shifter to help observe members, would make it easier, and prevent more injuries.

* * *

Crystal: Well, that's the end of another chapter! 

Harry: You know what to do, REVIEW!

Crystal: The D.A. meeting will either be in the third or fourth chapter. Please be patient! I'll try to update as fast as I can, okay?

Serenity: Why'd you tell them that about Harry and me? That's privet, and personal!

Crystal: Oh, well! It's my story! ( sticks her tongue out )

Serenity: Why, you little! (starts chasing Crystal )

Crystal: EEEEEEEEEEEK! ( runs far away )

Harry: Er. ( looks around to find himself alone) See you next time I guess.


	3. Theories, Parslemouths, and Meetings

**_Chapter Three_**

Crystal: I am SO sorry this chapter took so long! I've been really busy!

Tucker: BUSY! It's SUMMER VACATION! How busy can you be?

Crystal: You don't want to know. Anyway, the Golden Trio is also busy right right now, so here in their place are Danny, Sam, and Tucker from, the cartoon, Danny Phantom!

All: Hi!

Crystal: Okay, just so you know, THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE FIC! There may be some flirting, and a rare, occasional kiss, bur that's all. Also I'm not having Lily and James together_ too _much, since their not really supposed to get together until 7th year.

Danny: Really?

Sam: Yeah, didn't you read_ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_?

Danny: Uh, no. I'm stillon the 4th book.

Sam: (rolls her eyes)

Crystal: Okay, another F.Y.I., Serenity, does NOT look like Sailor Moon. Her shifter's mark is a _vertical _crescent moon, like a real moon in the sky. Also, she has long, red hair with gold, and orange streaks, like fire, (I mean she _is _a fire shifter), purple robes, and eyes that change color to her mood.

Tucker: Sweet.

Crystal: She has a boyfriend.

Tucker: Aw, man.

Crystal: (HBP spoiler warning) I'm now reading the 6th book for the third time, and I know this obviously doesn't happen, however there will be some of the same things in this story. Anyway, on with the story!

Danny: Read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (sob)

* * *

"So, Remus, what did you want to talk about?" inquired Lily.

She, Remus, James, and Sirius were all in the Marauder's dorm, as they got their own, because there wasn't enough room for three more boys in Harry's. Lilly however, was with Hermione, because she was the only girl.

"Well," said Remus slowly, "I've been pondering it, and I think I've found out who Harry's mother is."

"Really?" asked Sirius, obviously excited, "Who?"

"Well," said Remus still slowly, "I think it might be Lily."

Everyone stared at him.

"Think about it." He said, "He definitely has James' looks, but he also has Lily's personality, not to mention her eyes."

"Well," said Lily, "I guess he does act a little like me. And he _does _have my eyes."

"Yeah," said James thoughtfully, grinning like an idiot, "well, it's pretty late, we'd better turn in."

They said goodnight, and went to bed.

* * *

"Saphira!"

Harry was in panic. See, Hagrid had thought Harry might want someone to talk to while at the Dursley's, and any other time he wanted. So he gave Harry a pet snake for his birthday. Harry talked to her, and found out her name was Saphira. He was a bit hesitant about bringing her to Hogwarts, but everything was fine as long as she stayed in Harry's dormitory at day, and went to the forest to hunt at night. No one knew about her, except Hermione, Hagrid, and the boys in Harry's dorm. (they weren't entirely sure about Dumbledore, though they had their suspicions)

But, this morning was different. Saphira always came back from hunting before Harry went down to breakfast, so that they could have a morning chat, but this morning she wasn't there.

Harry thought that maybe Saphira simply wasn't having the best hunt, and was still hungry, so he went to breakfast without their chat. But he went to his dorm and she still wasn't there, so he decided to search for her.

He had now searched half the school, and still couldn't find her.

"Saphira! Saphira! Saphira!" He called in both parsltongue, and English.

"Hi Harry, what's all the fuss about?"

Harry spun around, and came face to face with none other than James Potter.

"Oh, er, n-nothing." stuttered Harry. He didn't want anyone to know about Saphira, if he could help it. "Just, er, looking for someone."

That was when Ron cut in.

"We searched everywhere Harry, but found no trace of Saphira."

"Who's Saphira?" asked Lily.

The Golden Trio exchanged looks.

"Er-" They were interrupted by an ear-splitting shriek.

"EEEEEEK, SNAKE!"

James recoiled, turning pale.

"I hate snakes." He stated.

Harry however wasn't paying attention.

"Saphira!"

He ran in the direction of the scream, the others, however reluctantly, followed suit.

They stopped when they saw who it was that Saphira had cornered, and made the scream.

It was Malfoy!

They couldn't help it, Ron, James, and Sirius laughed, Harry, Remus, Hermione, and Lily simply smirked.

Spotting them, Malfoy put on a face of anger.

"Potter, you get this snake away from me!"

Harry simply laughed. "You shouldn't have stepped on her tail."

At this the Marauders and Lily paused, confused. _How did Harry know that_? They wondered.

"You'd better tell it to get away from me!"

Harry pretended to think.

"Hmmm, uh, no."

"Why I ought to-"

"What's going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly.

"Professor!" Said Malfoy before anyone had a chance to speak. "Professor, I was just walking, minding my own business, when Potter's snake came and attacked me!"

"That's not true!" exclaimed Harry, "Saphira never attacked anyone, you stepped on her tail!"

"How would you know?" sneered Malfoy, "You weren't there."

"Shaphira told me."

"How do you know it was telling the truth?"

That made Harry angry.

"First of all Malfoy, Saphira's a _she _not an _it._ And second she couldn't, it's against a snake's nature to lie to anyone but another snake."

An eerie silence met these words.

"Well, now that that's been settled," McGonagall briskly, "I think you should all get to class. Potter first make sure that snake of yours doesn't go wandering around like that again."

"Yes, Professor." said Harry, and then hissed at Saphira to go back to the dorm.

When she was gone, Harry turned to his friends.

"Er. Shall we get to class then?"

"Hang on." said Remus, "You're a parslemouth?

"Er, well, yeah." said Harry, uncomfortably. When the 'new' students exchanged looked, he hastily added, "But, I'm not evil, if that's what your thinking."

"Oh, no. We don't think that at all!" said Remus, "We were just surprised, that's all." The others nodded.

"Oh," said Harry, relieved, "Well then, we'd better get to class."

And so they did.

* * *

It was obvious that something exciting was going to happen that day. And it was. It was the day of the first D.A. meeting. The Golden trio and the marauders could hardly wait.

When Harry came to dinner late, everyone asked why. Harry simply shook his head and told them they'd find out soon enough.

Finally it was time! People came piling into the room of requirement. When everyone was there, Harry stood up and the room went silent.

"As you should know," Harry started, "Last year a Slytherin managed to get into headquarters. Therefore we are going to have to get a new place as headquarters."

People immediately began to shout out suggestions, but Harry held up his hand for silence.

"Ron, Hermione, and I have thought it over and have come up with a conclusion."

The crowd waited expectantly. Harry hesitated.

"Before I tell you, you must understand, Ron, Hermione, me, and even Serenity, have checked it, and it is completely safe."

"Well, where is it?" shouted a student in the back. Harry took a deep breath.

"We think we should make D.A. headquarters, in the Chamber of Secrets."

* * *

Crystal: I know I should stop here, but I'll be nice this time. Just be sure to review, Kay?

* * *

There was an immediate uproar at this.

"What do you mean the Chamber of Secrets?"

"You expect us to go in there?"

"There isn't even a Slytherin here, and you want us to go to a place made by the founder?"

Once again Harry raised his hand for silence, and got it.

"Look, it's perfectly safe, there's plenty of room, and Hermione already enchanted the entrance so it will only open for members, and built a wall around it, so we don't disturb Moaning Myrtle. Serenity created a magic raiser, an elevator type thing, that can fit any number of people comfortably, to get in or out. And the first thing we're going to do is redecorate, so it's not so, er, _Slytherin-ish."_

Someone in the audience raised their hand.

"Yes?"

"Er. Harry, what's Moaning Myrtle got to do with anything?"

To everyone's surprise, Harry blushed, Ron sniggered, and Hermione let out a small giggle.

"Er, well see," said an embarrassed Harry, "The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is in a place no one would expect, Moaning Myrtles Bathroom."

A surprised silence met these words, followed by some laughter, which must have been contagious, because soon, everyone in the room of requirement was laughing.

As soon as the laughter died down, Harry said, "Shall we go then?" Everyone nodded and followed Harry to a door that said:

**D.A.**

**H.Q**

They went in, and Harry turned and said, "Welcome, to the Chamber of Secrets."

* * *

Crystal: Well, that's the 3rd chapter! I'll try to update soon, sorry it took so long! Next chapter will have De-slytherinizing. LOL

Danny: (in a voice usually given to a dog when playing fetch) Come on, review, you know you want to!

Sam: Danny! Stop it! Their not dogs! Their reviewers!

Danny: Oh, I thought you said rovers. Heh, heh. (smiles sheepishly)

Sam: (rolls her eyes) Where's Tucker?

Danny: Where do you think? Playing on his PDA.

Sam: Oh.

Crystal: Well, see you next time!


End file.
